Drabbles of Average Lives
by Valkyrie0Magma
Summary: yoshihide drabbles. mostly hidenori onesided probably with probably some platonic friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**Bunch of drabbles. Expect sporadic additions. Expect Mistakes.**

**Reforming the nichibros section one gay at a time.**

* * *

"Aggro them again!"

"I'm trying!"

"Trying isn't stuffing more chips into your mouth!"

"It's aggro energy."

The screen read 'You have died!' as if taunting the failure of the duo. Hidenori shut his laptop, placed it on the ground next to him, off his lap and calmly turned his head to the blond gorging on _his_ snacks beside him. Half the family sized bag has already disappeared into the abyss that was Yoshitake's mouth, and therein lied the problem. _Why are you eating so fast, idiot?! The end of the world isn't coming. There's no reason to eat that fast. Enjoy your food, dammit!_

But all his qualms lay only in his mind. Yoshitake, having noticed the presence staring at him, turned, mid way through stuffing more chips in his mouth. "What's up?" he asked, his mouth disgustingly full. Hidenori could feel the anger welling up inside him. He had half a mind to starve the other boy next time they played, holding a bag of chips as a prize if they actually completed a dungeon rather than die half way through.

Though, Hidenori was the only one dying. A simple DPS couldn't take the damage of four attacking enemies, and that was why it was necessary to have a tank to take all the hits. Too bad that tank just so happened to be the glutton choking down all the chips.

Unable to take it anymore, Hidenori snatched the bag away and threw it out the window. He said sorry to mother earth for littering before turning back. "One dungeon," he said, "Complete one dungeon without having me die."

Yoshitake was still in shock to have lost his chips. The half chewed pieces fell out of his mouth and onto his shirt. "H-hidenori. Why did you have to-"

"Necessary sacrifice. If they knew they were holding you back... well, I don't think they would be able to handle it."

"But their families-!"

Hidenori lowered himself to his knees beside Yoshitake and put his hands on his shoulders, staring him straight in the eye. "Their families are dead."

There was then silence. A few minutes passes in this silence with Hidenori having his hands oh Yoshitake before Yoshitake said, "Uh, c-can you let go? My fragile shoulder bones..."

_A-a-awkward...!_ Hidenori removed his hands and returned to his seat only a foot away from the other boy, completely silent during the entire three second trip. The laptop, that loyally laid on the ground the entire time, was placed back on his lap and opened. He reconnected to the server in the game and found himself respawned back in town. "Starting over... From the beginning," he despaired.

"Hey, before we start again, can I wash my hands?"

"I was about to say don't make your computer all greasy and disgusting."

"Uhh, t-too late!" And with that, Yoshitake left the room, leaving Hidenori to his own devices in his own mind. What was on his mind currently? Just a scream. A horrible mind scream. With growing awareness of his own emotions, he became more critical of his own actions. That should touch was way too long, he thought, sure it might've been alright before but- no stop thinking. Thinking is the enemy. Thinking is what got you to like your best fr-.

"Dude, I clogged your toilet."

Hidenori put his hands on his face, unable to handle the reality that he liked the idiot who just ate all his chips then clogged his toilet. God must've been playing a trick on him, a sick joke. _Oh you were kind of a sinner in your last like lol so I'm gonna make you like this guy lmao_. The modern god was a cruel cruel being.

Yoshitake, bewildered that Hidenori was reacting so bad to his clogged toilet, slowly approached the sitting and half crying teen. "We can always just unclog the toilet. Look, I'm sorry but, you know, dumps wait for no mortal."

As much as he wanted to yell the truth and get it out of his system, Hidenori knew he didn't have that particular option. _You do not have sufficient courage to take this action._ He removed the hands on his face and let out a sigh and motioned for Yoshitake to get back to his own laptop. "Let's just get this quest over with. Don't screw up again."

The blonde made a face and let out a small whine, whispering, "have a little faith in me" under his breath. Once both boys were in position, they began, again, their quest.

* * *

It was a surprising success. There were a few near death encounters, but soon Yoshitake stepped up to the plate and began doing his job as a tank. The entire mission lated about 30 minutes, a bit on the long side, but at least the job was done. Hidenori leaned back on the wall and let out a sigh of relief then turned to Yoshitake with a smile. The same smile of victory greeted him. They exchanged a victorious hi-five, the sound of the _clap_ mingling with their chuckles.

"Hey, Hidenori," Yoshitake said, laying on the ground, staring at the ceiling, laptops having been stowed away. Hidenori acknowledged with a grunt, laying down beside the other, facing away. "We make a good team, eh?"

Again, another grunt.

"What's with that?" Yoshitake sat up and looked over at Hidenori to see what was wrong. "You alright? Need to take a dump? U-uh we still need to unclog your toilet." There was no response. "Are you angry about the toilet? Look, I'll fix it, promise. It's just a toilet, though." Still no response. By this point, he was getting angry. "Look, Hidenori." He grabbed the other boy's shoulder and attempted to turn him around, but he was met with worthy resistance. "Hi-" one shove "de-" another shove "-nori!" one last shove.

Hidenori turned over onto his back, his hands covering his face. He wanted to sink into the ground below him, have mother nature deal her wraith upon him for littering, have some moles do some underground research on him, just anything to remove himself from the current situation. Under his hands, his face was burning. He could also feel heat rushing to his ears as well, but that redness seemed to go unnoticed.

As for the reason he was blushing? The cause was none other than the blonde looming over him, curiously looking down on his struggle. Specifically, the comment about them making a good team. Of course, being in that state of mind, having allowed time to think, he interpreted it as "we make a good couple." He felt not only embarrassed, but completely lame. Now he was skewing other people's words to fit his own desires, as if doing that would make the impossible be granted.

"Hidenori," a firm voice sounded from above. He moved his finger just a tad to have one eye peeking out, though the fingerprints on his glasses reduced the clarity of his vision. "Tell me what's wrong."

"A-aha, y'know, k-kind of disappointed at the game? Along with a clogged toilet?" Hidenori said, his voice muffled by his hands.

"At least make your lying believable."

"L-lying? I have no idea what you're talking about! Ahaha!"

"Hidenori."

No answer. Instead,Hidenori removed his hands from his face and lifted himself to a sitting position, knocking heads with Yoshitake in the process. He slammed his back down to the ground. "Why didn't you move your head?!"

"I didn't expect you to sit right up!"

"Read the atmosphere! This is obviously the point where the heroine gets up with a sudden rush of confidence, and confesses her feelings!"

"Yeah, but I don't think you're a heroine about to confess her feelings!"

"Uh, well, at least half of it is right!"

"You're not some heroine in a _shoujo_ manga!"

"Not that part!"

"So you're confessing?!"

Hidenori fell silent. He could hear a chorus of 'you fucked up' playing in his head, sung by angels as if taunting him. "Well, uh," he stuttered, trying to search for the right words, "c-can you give me a head start of ten seconds?"

"I don't think we're playing tag."

He slammed his hand on the ground and stared at Yoshitake straight in the eye. "Alright! I give in! I_ like_ you, alright? Alright?!"

"A-as a friend...?"

A swift slap to the face silenced him.

"N-not as a friend! G-got it! You are a gay homosexual! Got it!"

Another slap connected with his face. "Goddammit, Yoshitake!"

"S-stop, alright! I'll stop! Just stop!" Another back hand was paused before it could be launched. "Alright! So you got a crush on me, that it?"

"Yes!"

"So, you count that bee thing as the real thing?"

Hidenori was covering his face at this point, burning red. "Would you please _shut up._"

And, promptly, Yoshitake shut up. However, instead, he moved closer to the struggling and suffering Hidenori, close enough that their shoulders touched, close enough that he slung one arm around the other boy. He averted his gaze and scratched his chin. "Well, I'm okay with it," he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Hidenori removed his hands from his face and stared, in disbelief, at the equally embarrassed boy beside him. All this time, he was worried that such a confession would end with a comment along the lines of "gross" and terminate their friendship. He didn't expect words of acceptance to be uttered, nor the closeness now.

"You're... okay with it?" he asked, still unsure if what he heard was reality.

"Ah, jeez," Yoshitake groaned and slapped a hand on his forehead, "D-don't make me say it twice."

"This is a pretty lame confession."

"Your's wasn't any better! A heroine confessing her love? What kind of stupid metaphor is that?"

"Alright, we get it. The entire world gets it. Now shut up about it." And with those words, Hidenori pressed a peck, one without a wasp blocking them, on the other's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Literally wrote this after writing 12 pages of an essay so expect pretentiousness to the max**

* * *

_Spring _

New school year. Infant flower buds began to blossom to greet to the returning students. Laughter fills the air. Friendship's old blooms still hold strong while another feeling encroaches like a vine, vying to take control.

But it's not a threat, he assures himself, the feeling is just a feeling of appreciation of true friendship. A shine reflects off his glasses that hold no use when he looks up at the sky. His gaze is redirected when he's head butted by a certain blonde.

* * *

_ Summer_

Simmering heat. Excess time mingled with excess energy, leaving the opportunity to roll the gears in his head. Thoughts turn over and over as only the slightest cool breeze entered from the opened window, saying its own fleeting greeting. The vine had grown and wrapped around the old bloom, not choking it, but settling on it.

It felt suffocating nonetheless.

He gave the vine a name: annoyance. Turning over in his bed, he ignored the vibrations from his phone.

* * *

_ Fall_

Falling. He was falling. As natures heat cooled to a calmness, he could feel his agitation rising. The leaves would tell him to release his feelings as they floated to the ground in brilliant colors, but their advice was given in vain. Annoyance grew. Annoyance wrapped around that bloom and held it hostage; the harmless sprout became a dangerous parasite.

He asked, ever so vaguely, like a troubling wind on a riverbank, what was this feeling? The leaves sighed and answered, "love" as he punched a certain blonde.

* * *

_ Winter_

Renewal, refreshing, recoil. Biting cold replaced calm wind; leaves dried and returned to their earth under the white cloak of snow, leaving behind naked trees with sharp branches. Love grew. The bloom tried it's damnest, but the vine choke it, suffocated it, killed it slowly. He accepted it was love, but he questioned why it hurt. Why did his throat constrict, his heart rate rise, his legs weaken when he asked "let's hang out on Christmas"?

The leaves under the snow could not give him the answer this time. In their steed, the snow answered "fear."

* * *

_ Spring _

It no longer mattered. The vine named love and the bloom names friendship both disappeared with the screeching of a car, yelling, and a white ceiling. The words "who are you?" Echoed through the room, but he couldn't tell who's voice it was.


End file.
